his ending
by LastMelodya
Summary: renji's; Karena ia bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. [ warning inside ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** modifikasi canon, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. ichiruki. one-side renruki. **renji's perspektive**.

 **Note:** masih sama seperti fik sebelumnya, **i warn you** _bukan untuk anti-ichiruki_. tidak bermaksud membashing siapa pun. saya cuma melampiaskan kemasoan dan penasaran bagaimana perspektif renji memandang ichiruki setelah dia berhasil mendapat ending yang bahagia bersama rukia-nya. tentunya, dengan versi saya :)

sekali lagi, _bukan untuk anti-ichiruki_. jangan memaksa terus membaca kalau kamu tidak suka dengan pandangan saya. unleash your imagination, rite? :)

* * *

 **his ending**

 **.**

Renji sudah terlampau terbiasa menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

Dalam hal ini, jika subjeknya adalah Rukia.

Di masa-masa kecilnya, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia sebut sebagai sahabat (atau mungkin, lebih dari itu), Rukia meninggalkannya di depan. Renji selalu mengikuti dari belakang, menatap punggung mungil itu yang terkadang berlari terlampau cepat, atau bahkan menghilang tak terlihat. Rukia meninggalkannya lagi ketika mereka bersama-sama masuk ke akademi Shinigami, dalam hal ini, karena mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Meski Renji berada di kelas yang lebih tinggi dari wanita itu, tapi Renji selalu merasa Rukia yang menjauhi dan meninggalkannya. Lalu, yang paling parah adalah ketika seseorang menemui Rukia secara pribadi, dan esoknya tersiar kabar, bahwa Rukia diangkat oleh salah satu klan terbesar, Kuchiki. Dan lagi-lagi, Renji berakhir ditinggalkan _kembali_.

Namun, Rukia adalah pusat dari penyulut semangat Renji. Sejak Rukia meninggalkannya dan menjadi seorang Kuchiki dan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam divisi di _Soul Society_ tanpa harus menyelesaikan akademi, Renji berjuang mati-matian untuk mengejarnya. Ia berjuang tak kenal lelah demi mencapai satu tujuan awal; kembali menemui Rukia.

Dan usahanya terbayar dengan sangat baik, ketika ia tak hanya masuk ke dalam divisi, melainkan, sekaligus menjadi wakil kapten Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak angkat Rukia.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, takdir tak lelah mempermainkannya.

Di tengah keberhasilannya, tersiar kabar bahwa Kuchiki Rukia yang ketika itu tengah bertugas di Karakura, melakukan tindakan kriminal karena memberikan kekuatannya pada seorang manusia. Meski sempat hampir dieksekusi, tetapi atas segala usaha yang diberikan, Rukia berhasil bebas. Wanita itu pun punya ikatan baru, bersama seorang pemuda Karakura yang memiliki kekuatan spesial, Kurosaki Ichigo. Karena ikatannya itu, Rukia punya kuantitas presensi yang lebih banyak di Karakura dibandingkan di _Soul Society._

Lagi-lagi, Renji ditinggalkan.

Hingga ia tahu, _sangat tahu,_ jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada rasa sedikit perih.

Sejak saat itu, Renji tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang jauh dari sederhana. Ia tak pernah memikirkan akan mengejar Rukia lagi, menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya, menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi, menjadi satu-satunya yang paling kuat demi Rukia-nya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan, jika suatu hari ia bisa terbangun di ranjang yang sama dengannya, satu selimut dengan kulit bersentuhan di dalamnya, tidak, Renji tak pernah memikirkannya sejauh itu.

Tapi, takdir melakukannya.

Takdir membawanya ke sini, kepada hidup yang sudah lama, lama, lamaaa sekali tak berani ia impikan. Hidup yang akan selalu menjadi bayang-bayang fantasis sudut pikirannya. Bersama Rukia. Membangun sebuah keluarga, dengan seorang anak di antaranya.

Ia punya Ichika, bersama Rukia. Ia punya kuasa atas Rukia. Ia tak perlu takut lagi menatap Byakuya jika hal ini berurusan dengan Rukia. Ia punya Rukia. Ia punya Rukia.

Tentang apakah ini akhir yang indah untuknya atau bukan, Renji tak bisa menjawabnya.

Sebab ada waktu di mana ia merasa, ia tak punya apa-apa untuk Rukia. Ia tak punya tendensi apa pun untuk membuat Rukia mencintainya. Ia tak punya kasualitas ikatan yang sudah sejak lama ditaut Rukia oleh seseorang jauh di sana. Ia tak punya cahaya yang mampu membuat Rukia meledak-ledak. Ia tak punya apa-apa untuk membuat ametis gelap itu bersinar.

Mungkin, Renji memang satu-satunya lelaki yang dilihat Rukia pertama kali ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya, dan terakhir kali ketika ia akan terlelap. Renji satu-satunya orang yang akan Rukia masakkan di hari-hari mereka. Renji satu-satunya orang yang bisa membawa Rukia ke dalam rencana masa depannya. Hanya Renji.

Tapi, Renji mengerti satu hal. Ketika mata Rukia meredup di antara hening-hening yang tak Rukia sadari, ketika ada setumpuk harap yang lesap ketika Rukia menatap baju Shinigami-nya, ketika binaran matanya menjadi begitu hidup saat ia diberi kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke dunia nyata. Diam-diam, Renji sangat mengerti.

Ada _orang lain_ yang selalu wanitanya pikirkan. Bukan ia. Sama sekali bukan ia.

Eksistensinya dalam relasi fisik dengan Rukia mungkin adalah yang paling lekat. Tapi, tidak dalam psikis wanita itu.

Dan juga tidak di dalam hati wanita itu.

Tidak ada dia. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Sebab Renji selalu tahu, hanya ada _dia,_ hanya ada _dia_ di hati Rukia. Meski bertahun-tahun mereka telah hidup dalam takdir masing-masing, tapi hati tak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

 _That's the kind of man you have been in my heart …_

 _… Ichigo._

Hanya Ichigo yang ada di dalam hati Rukia.

Hanya Ichigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
